De Besos y Bolas de Nieve
by BajoElArcoiris
Summary: Esa noche, ya en su cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño, con la idea de que tal vez, James Potter no era ni tan cerdo ni tan arrogante. Sino que quizás ella se engañaba a sí misma queriendo ver aquello.


**Disclamer: Nada de todo lo que vas a reconocer si lees esta historia me pertenece a mí.**

De Besos y Bolas de Nieve

Una bola de nieve se estrelló en la cara de Lily, que contraatacó intentado empujar a Alice al congelado lago. La maniobra hizo que las dos cayeran al suelo cubierto de nieve con un ruido sordo.

- Lily, eres ridícula – exclamó Alice entre risas, mientras la aludida comenzaba a hacer un ángel de nieve, empapándose hasta los calcetines.

- Wow, se está refiriendo a mí la señora perfectamente perfecta que jamás se ha divertido en su vida – atacó con una sonrisa ladeada.

Era invierno. Lily disfrutaba del invierno por muchas razones. Era una época ideal para refugiarse en la biblioteca con una taza de chocolate caliente a escondidas de Madame Pince. O pasar la tarde en la cálida sala común de Gryffindor con Alice, burlándose de las pobres insulsas que iban besando el suelo por el que pasaban los "Merodeadores". Bueno, eso lo hacía en cualquier época del año. Además, debía admitir que la simple idea de librarse de ese Potter por las vacaciones de Navidad era completamente tentadora.

- Vamos, entremos al castillo por algo de comer – dijo Alice.

La pelirroja se levantó sin quejarse. La verdad, era que por más divertido que le resultara jugar en la nieve le estaba entrando el frío, y no quería pasar el resto del receso navideño en la enfermería con Madame Pomfrey. Cuando comenzaban a subir las escalerillas del castillo, los pensamientos de Lily fueron interrumpidos por algo extremadamente frío que había chocado con su espalda.

- ¡Por los mil demonios! ¿Qué…

- ¡Evans! No te vallas – pidió el engreído de Potter, con una sonrisa, que se suponía que debía derretirla.

Ni siquiera se digno a dejarlo terminar la frase. Desde que se había enterado que tendría que pasar sus vacaciones en Hogwarts junto a él había tomado la desición de ignorarlo. Iba a imaginar, simplemente, que no existía. Definitivamente, eso era lo mejor.

Subiendo los escalones de dos en dos, Lily intentó escaparse de Potter, y encontrar a Alice, que se había perdido de vista. Valla mejor amiga.

- Hey Evans – gritó – Se que me escuchas ¡No te alejes Evans! – uno de sus fuertes brazos la tomo por el hombro, impidiendo que terminara de entrar al castillo.

- Perdona…

- No quiero tus disculpas, ya déjame en paz – Le estaba yendo bastante bien con eso de ignorar a Potter, no quería que el muy cabezota arruinara todo.

- Lily – susurró en su oído. ¿Desde cuando la llamaba por su nombre de pila? ¿Y desde cuando tenía derecho a acercársele tanto?

Intentó decirle que se fuera con sus puñeteros amigos a molestar a una de las cuantas niñas tontas que entregarían sus varitas por ellos y que todas esas palabras empalagosas típicas de cliché que le decía diariamente podía metérselas bien por donde sabía. Pero no pudo ya que unos dulces labios se posaron suavemente en los suyos.

Fue solo un segundo. Aunque parecieron mil. Cerró los ojos ese instante, y cuando los abrió, el cerdo insoportable la miraba con una arrogante sonrisa.

Y se fue sin decir más. Lily entró al castillo antes de que la silueta de James se girara para ver si la chica lo seguía observando. Apoyó su espalda contra una pared y se deslizó hacía el helado suelo. Dedicó los diez minutos siguientes de su vida a analizar segundo por segundo lo que había pasado en los últimos quince minutos. Y al llegar a la parte del beso no pudo hacer más que quedarse allí, deleitándose con el recuerdo de ese momento. Cuando se descubrió a sí misma haciendo eso, se reprochó mentalmente y se puso en marcha para buscar a Alice, pero no pensaba contarle lo ocurrido.

Aunque esa noche, ya en su cama, no pudo conciliar el sueño, con la idea de que tal vez, James Potter no era ni tan cerdo ni tan arrogante. Sino que quizás ella se engañaba a sí misma queriendo ver aquello.

**N/A: Bien, espero que todos los que lean este pequeño one-shot se puedan llevar una buena primera impresión de mi :) Lo escribí bastante rápido, en un ataque de súbita inspiración. No hay mucho más que decir, sólo que espero que "nos leamos" pronto. Y si has llegado aquí, no te haría nada mal dejar un review.**


End file.
